


Over a Cup of Coffee

by TenebraeVonRieges



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BoyxBoy, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Office Worker, Possible smut lmao, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slash, WTF, Yaoi, rair pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebraeVonRieges/pseuds/TenebraeVonRieges
Summary: "He was a man of routine, always going through the motions meticulously planned in his pristine and perfect schedule. Change was something that he wasn’t truly comfortable with but could handle with practiced ease (or he could make his secretary to do the task for him, which happened more often than not).So at eleven-thirty in the morning, Midorima Shintarou walked into the coffee shop, briefcase in hand and the perpetual frown he wore often firmly placed on his face, as per usual.Little did he know that his perfect routine would be shattered in mere minutes."A fic in which Midorima's life got turned upside down by the presence of the hot, new waiter ;D





	

He hated coffee.

He hated the way it looked and the way its horrible smell stuck to his suit. He hated the way the people in his office drank it as if was a drink blessed by Dionysus himself. He would have avoided it if he had a choice.

But he didn’t.

Couldn’t.

It was the only drink strong enough to keep him sane while he worked eight hours a day in his office and then another five to six hours at home. He would have tea if he had the luxury of time but coffee was the only thing of quality that he could tolerate that was also quick to make.

He detested the coffee in their office. It rank of contaminated water and tasted of soaked cardboard. It was enough to push him into the edge of insanity if he made himself drink it every single day. His only salvation was the quaint little coffee shop that was situated near the university and the local flower shop.

It was his haven.

He would stay there for an hour, three days every week. The coffee was tolerable but the food was _heavenly._ It was also run by an adorable middle-aged couple that seemed to make it their mission to feed him the best they have every single week. The sentiment was nice, to say the least.

He was a man of routine, always going through the motions meticulously planned in his pristine and perfect schedule. Change was something that he wasn’t truly comfortable with but could handle with practiced ease (or he could make his secretary to do the task for him, which happened more often than not).

So at eleven-thirty in the morning, Midorima Shintarou walked into the coffee shop, briefcase in hand and the perpetual frown he wore often firmly placed on his face, as per usual.

Little did he know that his perfect routine would be shattered in mere minutes.

~o0o~

“You know, you could really use a girlfriend.”

Midorima didn’t even bother to look up from his business proposals to give his coworker— _friend_ , the bastard would often say to correct him—the withering stare that he was known for. It doesn’t work on the man, he knew, so the effort would be futile.

“What kind of nonsense are you talking about now, Takao?” he asked, his eyes never leaving the page.

The man in question only shrugged as he lounged on Midorima’s spare office chair. His suit jacket was placed haphazardly across the back, much to the green-haired man’s annoyance, as he quickly tapped on his smartphone emails that either thanked or invited their clients. Midorima couldn’t even fathom how the other could type to fast on such a small device.

“You know,” Takao said in his usual cheerful tone. “A girlfriend. A girl that would be crazy enough to date a workaholic, superstitious freak like you. Maybe that’ll pull that stick out of your ass.” His voice turned from cheerful to ecstatic as a new email was sent his way, alerting him that they might have a new client soon. “Or maybe it’s a guy you want? Because, you know, that’s cool, too. You just seem so lonely, Shin-chan.”

That earned the man a simple grunt and a kick to the shin.

The conversation happened hours ago but it still nagged Midorima’s mind.

He didn’t need a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter. He was perfectly fine the way he way. He didn’t need someone to mess the schedule that he took months to perfect and he needed all his attention to his work if he wanted to make the company thrive. But still..

_You just seem so lonely, Shin-chan._

Those words rang inside his head like the continuous nagging of a grandfather clock. What if he was right? No, no, he couldn’t possibly be right. He was happy where he stood. He had a stable job, a good home, and a good life. He didn’t need anything else.

At least, that’s what he said to convince himself.

~o0o~

Midorima didn’t know what to do.

He couldn’t focus on his work, couldn’t even _look_ at the documents needed to write a damned thing. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Everything was _planned to a tee, goddamn it._ It was hot even though the air conditioning system was on, there were children running all over the place and the one toddler was screeching like a rabid banshee and he has _no right_ to scream because if there was someone who should be screaming, it was him and oh God that attractive new waiter kept walking back and forth while those black slacks emphasized his buttocks was—

Wait what.

A waiter, whom he has never seen before, was walking around with an air of confidence as he served the customers with the grace of an angel. The way he walked, the way he turned, the way he bent over— and he really shouldn’t think of things like that. He was a moral man with perfect values and things of that nature are Takao’s expertise. The green-haired man lightly pinched the back of his hand and straightened his back. He wouldn’t be swayed into submission by these unholy thoughts.

It seemed that Lady Luck was against him, however, for the beautiful man seemed to have sensed his ongoing bouts of distress and quickly strode to his table.

The beauty was tall but slender, though he did have nice hips. His hair was black, but black with the luster of polished tourmaline, the left fringe being longer than the right as if hiding the left eye like a well-cherished secret. He was a bit pale, though not quite, as though it was of velvety milk with a slight hue of rose.

“Sir, are you okay?”

He was awestruck because _he didn’t know whether or not he heard an angel or a human being._ His voice was soft, but had a seductive lilt to it even though the man voiced his concern for him and _Jesus Christ_ he has the most adorable beauty mark under his right eye.

Midorima couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. The intensity of the moment put him into his place and it was safe to say that _he did not like it_ Not one bit (which was a total lie). So he sucked it up, sucked in a breath, and breathed.

“I’m fine,” he said, using every bit of his stoic voice to put the point across.

The beautiful man’s face morphed from worry to genuine relief, if the upturn of his lips had to tell anything. “Oh, good. I thought you were having some troubles.” He saw the man’s eye flit from him to his plate and tutted. “Care to have another cup, sir? Yours is empty.”

Those words snapped his attention from those luscious lips of his to his cup, which was, as the waiter had said, was empty. It was weird because he never, ever, finished a cup of coffee here even if he did tolerate it.

“Sure.” What.

The angelic smile resumed its rightful place as the man gracefully took the cup, not without his hand brushing Midorima’s, and sauntered away to the counter.

That was, without a doubt, the time Midorima knew that he was screwed.

~o0o~

He didn’t come back to the coffee shop for nearly two weeks.

Takao kept pestering him about it ever since Midorima’s supposed third visit to the place. He was surprised to see the man hunkered down on his desk diligently working instead of lounging in the shop that he frequented for nearly two years without fail. It was after that day that he bombarded him with questions, even accusations that he somehow pissed off the owners with his demon scowl and was blacklisted, which in turn, earned him more kicks to the shin.

But it was nearing the end of the second week that Midorima finally caved. He needed a huge shot of caffeine because he knew that he was not going to get any sleep. A rival company had just managed to snag one of their most prized clients and it sent the departments into a frenzy. He knew that overtime would be imminent but he still didn’t want to do it.

After deciding to do the rest of the work in his home office, Midorima forced his body to go through the doors of the shop before it closes. It was a good thing that he knew the schedules of the shops that he frequented just for reasons such as this. The small bell rang and a familiar voice called out a soft ‘welcome’. He raised his eyes and almost stopped.

Here he was again.

The beautiful man regarded him with warm eyes as he manned the counter. The usual middle-aged couple was nowhere to be seen and only a few more patrons were in the shop. Midorima gripped his briefcase to keep himself from bolting out of the door in an act of cowardice. Once again, the other seemed to sense his distress and frowned. “Is something the matter?”

“Coffee,” he managed.

A brow was raised at him before smiling. “Coffee black, and two pieces of red bean cakes?”

The bespectacled man was sincerely impressed with the man’s memory. He has only served him once and he already knew his order. “Yes. Thank you. Takeout, please.” Still smiling, the man disappeared into the kitchen to reheat the bread and prepare the coffee, giving Midorima time to locate his usual seat and plop against the soft leather of the chair.

Leaning his head against the backrest, he drifted off into a light slumber until a gentle hand was nudging him by the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw straight into a pair of gorgeous onyx orbs. “What?”

The waiter smiled bemusedly. “Sir? Your order.” He held up the takeout cup and a little baggie for the sweets, all the while hovering over the exhausted man. It took Midorima a few more moments before straightening up to take it. “Thank you,” he said which was met with another gentle smile.

He was only a few steps from the door when his sleeve was lightly tugged. He turned and found the man lightly griping the edge of his sleeve before holding up a green handkerchief. “Sir, you forgot this.” A slight wave of embarrassment overrode the business man as he took the piece of cloth. “Thank you once again.”

As he turned to leave, the same hand yet again tugged at his sleeve. He was about to ask what the matter was when all of the sudden, a hand was lightly placed on his chest while his other hand was lightly gripped. “I saw the way you looked at me,” the other said coolly, seductively. The hand placed on his chest moved, the fingers drawing light circles over the fabrics of his suit. “And yet you never even bothered to ask me my name.”

Midorima was at a loss. What was he to do during moments like this? This was Takao’s field of expertise, not his!

With eyes as wide as a frightened deer, the green-haired man visibly swallowed, earning him a slow smirk. “Don’t be a stranger,” the waiter whispered before taking light nip on his chin. He winked at the frozen male before taking a step back and sauntered into the shop.

“Oh,” he said with a smug smile. “Don’t throw away your cup, okay?”

It took Midorima exactly twenty-three minutes to run from the shop and to his home, taking the still-hot coffee from its protective casing before downing it all in one go. Beneath the cup was an email address and a name written in elegant script.

_Himuro.tatsuya1030@ gmail . com_

_Contact me? ;)_

_-Himuro Tatsuya_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So another rare pair lmao idk I love this ship  
> I really hope to get some feedback on this so that I could continue this or not-- Anyways, enjoy~! 
> 
> *smut in POSSIBLE next chapter---  
> **I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly point out any misspelling or other mistake c:


End file.
